Full Circle (I Love You)
by Eternally Seventeen
Summary: They met, they recognised a kindred spirit and they fell in love. Now, with wailing babies in their arms, they'd reached a full circle. -oneshot-


Written for:

Nina (turn out fine)'s **story beginnings challenge** – 'It's a little bit cliché, most love stories are.'

Dawn-Of-Indescribable-Colours's **Mood Ring Challenge** – Mint (romantic), Rolf Scamander

Cheeky Slytherin Lass' **Word Count Game Challenge** – Limit 800 (plus or minus 25) - Prompts used: yellow, 'Is that really necessary?', Lorcan Scamander, whine.

Word Count: **825**

* * *

**Full Circle (I Love You)**

It's a little bit cliché, most love stories are.

But Rolf would never call it so and Luna would merely smile when the pair narrated their tale.

It began in the middle of a field at the corners of a deep forest where there was nothing but green and golden crops for miles around and brown mountains in the distance fading into the bright blue sky.

"I love you," he'd heard her whisper to what looked like nothing, and he ducked behind the silver oak, heartened at the sight of a human and exceedingly curious at her proclamation of love.

_Who was she speaking to?_

_A theory began forming in his mind._

All he could see of her were long, blonde tresses that the wind was merrily playing with, tossing curly strands all over her.

Then he caught sight of an almost invisible silver hare as it bounded once and dissolved into thin air, and he realised he's caught her sending a patronus message to someone.

_She was a witch!_

The realisation hit him square in the chest (he was right!) and he couldn't stop his legs as they carried him to a spot very close to her in the fields.

"Hi, I'm Rolf."

Her reaction to his sneaking upon her had _him _flummoxed. She didn't shriek, or scream or yell at him like most other girls did when he tended to sneak up on them.

"Hi, Rolf," she smiled at him, a smile that lit him up from the insides and seared his skin, leaving him ablaze with…_something special_, he realised.

"What are you doing here?" he enquired, his voice a little wobbly as he tried masking the gaping hole in his confidence.

She took in his muddy boots and the dragonhide gloves and his greenish-brownish-yellowish clothes and nodded at her own attire. They might as well have planned their meeting.

"I guess we're after the same thing, Rolf." Her eyes grew dreamy as together, the pair watched a huge insect-like creature with bejewelled wings descend upon a small flower.

"The blibbering humdinger," the two whispered in awe, alternately staring at the creature and then at each other.

"It exists."

* * *

"Rolf, thank you, I love you!"

The words flowed easily out of her mouth, rolling and tumbling like a well-fed stream in monsoon.

But his world stood still, and he was unable to wrap his hands around her as she hugged him tight, running little fairy kisses down his jawlines.

He shook himself out of his stupor.

"You…what?"

Her eyes grew large as she pulled away from him, large with worry, large with love.

_She wondered if she did something wrong; she felt her stomach clench._

"Rolf…"

"What did you say?"

"I love you, Rolf."

He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up so suddenly, she felt like she was flying. He spun her around and buried his face in her golden hair as he set her down, kissing her with all his heart. Both of them were laughing by now; some happiness that had blossomed into giggles and were now bouquets of earthy, hearty laughter.

"I love you too, Luna."

And Luna abandoned the huge present that Rolf had given her (which included a dozen books filled with brilliant and intense information about all their favourite creatures, some whose existence they couldn't prove yet) temporarily and gave herself up to Rolf's earth shattering, nargle scattering kiss.

* * *

"Luna, are you quite sure you're alright?"

Her face was slowly turning puce and she clutched at her belly awkwardly, unable to speak.

"Luna?"

"Mungo's," she whispered, and promptly fainted.

* * *

"Mr and Mrs Scamander - "

"It's Lovegood-Scamander, actually."

"Is that really necessary?" His eyes winked with laughter.

"Rolf!" She whined just a little.

The Healer looked slightly confused, then barreled on.

"Er, yes, sorry about that. Well, you two are the proud parents of twin boys. Here, would you like to hold them?"

The couple nodded as they looked at each other with tears in their eyes, and Healer Pentia first delivered one bawling, reddened little baby into Luna's arms while Rolf looked on fondly.

When his turn came, he accepted his peaceful bundle rather gingerly.

"Is he supposed to be this quiet?"

Healer Pentia chuckled. "He's a healthy baby, sir, and believe me when I say that you should celebrate each minute of silence that comes your way."

Comforted by her words, Rolf gently cradled his son, rocking him from side to side as the healer looked on approvingly.

"Sir, ma'am – what would you like to name the children?"

"Lorcan."

"Lysander."

The answers were spontaneous and immediate, one from each parent.

Luna beamed.

Rolf nodded once, twice in affirmation.

The couple looked at each other and Rolf went over to Luna's bed, sitting by her feet.

"Welcome to the world, Lorcan and Lysander Lovegood Scamander," Luna whispered as she planted soft kisses on each of her son's foreheads.

"It's certainly a mouthful, isn't it?"

And the pair laughed as Lysander began wailing again. They'd reached a full circle.

* * *

_Please do leave a review on your way out!_


End file.
